Turning Darkness into Light
by BunnyFooFoo15
Summary: Tony's half little sister comes to live with him after she moves her fashion company to New York. After about a month of a break up with one of her ex's, Brody stalks her and tries to get her back when he came to New York. But, she's already taken by a certain Captain and is under the protection of the Avengers. Steve/OC. Previously called Times Come Back.
1. Chapter 1

"_Come on, Tony. We have been her forever and I would rather be at home, asleep." An 18 year old small brunette with vivid bright blue eyes pleaded with the all-time famous Tony Stark one Friday night at a club on campus._

"_Come on, Blue. It's fine. See, have some fun." 30 year old Tony yelled over the music._

"_Please! I want to go home. You know I hate the club unless I can get drunk. And you know I can't tonight. Please?" _

"_No. You can let loose. Meet a guy. Have fun. Hell, even sit at the bar with me. But just let loose and have fun." _

"_Fine," The rest of the night was filled with guys hitting on Sarah and her sitting at the bar with Tony._

**Present day.**

Tony was really happy that his little sister was coming to stay at the Avengers tower. She was coming to live with him for about a year unless if he can't hook her up with Clint, Steve or Bruce. Everyone was up and eating breakfast. Pepper and Tony were next to each other, Clint was next to Natasha; Steve was at the end of the table with Bruce on the side of him and Jane on the other. Thor was next to Jane.

"Sir, Miss Sarah is in the lobby. Do you want me to bring her up?" JARVIS' voice came through the speaker.

"Yes! Bring her up!" Tony's excited voice said. Everyone looked to him in question and he shrugged. A few minutes later a five foot five girl with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes walked out of the elevator.

"TONY!" She yelled when she caught sight of him.

"SARAH!" He yelled back and they both embraced each other and all of the Avengers, and Jane all raised their eyebrows. Tony spun her around and set her on her feet a few seconds later. "I think we should do introductions…" Everyone nodded. "Everyone, this is my little sister, Sarah. Sarah, this is everyone." Everyone rolled their eyes and waved at her. Sarah hit him upside the head and Pepper laughed.

"Hi everyone, I'm Sarah. Hey Pepper! It's been so long!" She directed the statement at Pepper and the strawberry blonde haired woman nodded. "You must be Natasha or Black Widow. Yes I know all of the Avengers. Tony has made me prepared for this." Natasha nodded and smiled at Sarah, "and Clint or Hawkeye." Clint nodded, "Thor the god of thunder and Jane Foster. Love your work by the way." Jane blushed and Thor nodded, "the Hulk or Dr. Bruce Banner. Love your work too. You have to teach me some of it sometime." Bruce nodded, "and finally, Captain America or Steve Rogers. Love the suit." She nodded to him and he blushed.

"You made Capsicle blush on your first day, and in less than thirty minutes, new record." Tony said from beside her and everyone laughed. "Come on, I will show you your room. By the way, we are going out to eat tonight. So make sure you wear the dress hanging in your closet."

"Is it one of the ones that magically disappeared from my closet last year?" Sarah raised an eyebrow and he grinned a cashmere grin at her. She rolled her eyes and followed him down the hallway and into a room with a king sized bed, walk in closet, dresser, vanity, attached bathroom and a whole wall made of glass. The comforter and pillows on the bed were a navy blue which was her favorite color. A bunch of blue and red balloons were everywhere with a vase of red, pink and yellow roses with the thorns removed. A bedside table which was white along with the walls that were painted with a giant poster of ACDC was on the wall with other bands she liked along with some of her favorite actors. Also five dresses were in the closet along with a lot of shoes which were mainly heels, and finally a giant flat screen TV that goes into the wall along with a lot of jewelry on the jewelry rack.

"Tony, this is way too much."

"Too bad, you can deal with it. Consider it your welcoming present, and please tell me you don't have a guy."

"No. I work for a fashion company, also some with NASA but mainly fashion. Sure, I have been on a few dates but nothing major. And I cut it off with the guy I was dating a month ago. I don't have time for one."

"Well, too bad because I am playing matchmaker this time. Who would you rather prefer? Cap, Bruce or bird brain?" I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

"I just told you, Tony. I don't have time for a guy. And especially not a super hero."

"Come on. Please? I know you better than anyone in the world. Even more than your mother. You need a guy in your life. I remember that one guy that was like infiltrated with you when you were in high school. He wouldn't leave your side until you finally broke up with him sophomore year. But these guys are nothing like Kevin. They are gentlemen. Especially Cap. They will treat you like a woman should be treated. Now, who do you think would make a good match for you? I'm thing Cap or Bruce. Clint wouldn't be so good for you, since he is an assassin for SHEILD and he probably wouldn't be so good of the match. Cap is the perfect gentleman for you. Bruce is really sweet and likes the same things as you. Bad thing is, all three live in this building."

"Tony?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

"Now leave so I can unpack. What floor is the gym on?"

"Ten. Cap would be an awesome match if you like to work out. I'll look into it." She finally got Tony out of the room and started to unpack.

"JARVIS please put on my playlist from my phone."

"Yes ma'am." Her favorite song- Shoot to Thrill by ACDC – started playing and she was dancing to the music until a throat clearing startled her. She jumped and looked at the door to see Tony laughing at her.

"How long have you been there? And who is behind you?" Steve stepped into view and was looking very amused. She looked at her feat blushing and biting her lip. "What did I tell you, Tony? Hi, Steve. How much of that did you see?"

"Since our song came on. Why didn't you tell me that was still your favorite song? Man, I could have been in here dancing with you! Also, I have another surprise." The billionaire held up concert tickets with backstage passes.

"ACDC tickets?! Oh my god I love you!" Both men laughed when she launched herself at him hugging the life out of him.

"Let me go man. I'm not as small and huggable as I was when you were a kid." She laughed and let go of Tony and took her ticket and backstage pass.

"Dude, I seriously love you right now."

"Have you figured out the balcony yet?" Steve asked her.

"There's a balcony?!"

"I take that as a no." Bruce laughed from the doorway. Clint was laughing too and she blushed and looked at the floor. Tony shook his head and opened up a glass sliding door and walked onto the balcony with her following.

JARVIS had shut off the song when Tony and Steve walked in and started playing her playlist once again but not as loud.

Tony could see that the other three men held an attraction to her and smirked to himself. Melody saw that and knew his plan. He was defiantly going to try and hook her up with one of the other three men on the balcony and she disliked the idea. If she wanted a boyfriend she would get one herself without having her brother's help.

By the time six o' clock rolled around she was in one of the many dresses that Tony kept from college. A strapless navy blue dress with the full back lace that came to the middle of her thighs and navy pumps. A navy blue shoulder purse hung from her shoulder with her hair curled. Also a simple gold necklace with a simple purple diamond hanging from it and simple gold hoop earrings. She walked out of the elevator and into the living room where all the guys were. Clint almost fell from the bookshelf he was on, Bruce's glasses fell off, Steve's jaw dropped, Thor almost fell off the couch and Tony just smirked. Pepper, Natasha, and Jane stepped out of the elevator laughing and stopped when they saw the saw the state the guys were in. They followed their line of vision and looked at Melody who was on her phone texting.

It had gotten really quiet and Sarah looked up and all the guys reframed their postures. Tony kept smirking at the guy's reactions to his best friend. She looked a little confused when everyone looked away and looked back to her phone. _'Why does he keep texting me if I broke all ties with him a month ago?'_ She thought when her phone buzzed again.

'**_Where did you go?' _**it read. She rolled her eyes and responded, **_'Away from you. I broke up with you for a reason. Leave me alone for once.'_**

"Who ya texting, baby sis?" Tony looked over her shoulder and looked at her in surprise.

"Tony, stop getting in her life. She would tell you if she wanted you to know." Pepper scolded.

"I'll talk about it later with you. Meet me in my room and I will tell you about it." Tony nodded and he called a limo so they could all leave.

'**_Come on babe, just tell me where you went and I will come get you. Look, you know I love you.'_** Her****ex boyfriend Brody texted her.

'**_Yeah, well the feeling isn't mutual. Just leave me alone Brody. I left California for a reason.' _**She was typing very angrily next to Tony in the limo. He looked at her in concern.

'**_Just tell me where you are. You need to come back. If you don't, I will come and find you and drag you back here.' _**She looked to Tony in fear and he put his hand on her knee to calm her down.

'**_You won't find me. And if you do, I have a lot of people to defend me. Especially my big brother.' _**

'**_Tony's there? Great, that means you're in New York. I am coming to get you in a week. Just remember that I will get you. Even if it means if I have to hack into anything to find you.' _**

'**_Why do you even want me anyway? I left you because you were a creep that obsesses over girls that can't get enough of them. So, how about you leave me alone or I will use the training I have. Also I have a lot of tech that can easily kill you.' _**

"So, Sarah, what do you do for a living?" Jane asked.

"I am a fashion designer for my own company that is moving over here to New York in a few weeks. Stark Industries is helping build the building and some of the materials for the company. I have some of my workers coming over here in about a week for the grand opening of triple double design. Also, I need models for my next show. How about you three ladies?" Sarah asked the other three women in the limo. All three nodded rapidly and all the men were laughing while Sarah just smiled to herself.

She had just found three beautiful women who are willing to be models to represent her company. All she knew was this was going to be a fun time with the Avengers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I own nothing of the Avengers*sigh***

"So, Sarah, do you have any stories from when you and Tony were younger?" Natasha asked when we were seated at our table.

"No she doesn't. We were very boring-" I cut Tony off.

"Of course. You put me in this dress, it's payback time." I reminded him. He hung his head and didn't meet anyone's eyes. "Which story should I tell? There's the one where you fell in the duck pond and started screaming the ducks were going to kill you. There's the time where we almost got arrested. And then there's the time where we went on that boat for summer break and we got kicked off in Mexico." The table held confused expressions and then I smirked, "The best one is when Tony and I were at the fair and he got so scared to go on the Ferris wheel."

"Boat where we got kicked off. It's not as bad." Tony said and I nodded.

"Alright, so we were like what, 15 years old? Well, dad had paid for us to go on a cruise for my birthday. Of course we had to have a chaperone so dad came with us. That's where we learned all of our pranks were from him. So, dad came to wake us up in the middle of the night one time after curfew. After we were all on the deck in our PJs, dad ran up the stairs and started to blow a blow horn. You know those very obnoxious loud things. Well, the Captain came running down and saw nothing so we ran for it. Then, the next day we put fake snakes all over the deck. In the hot tub, everywhere. That morning we saw everyone running all over the deck and the rest of the boat. It was quite entertaining. Then the next day we had like 20 crates full of bubbles. We snuck out and went up to the pillars so when the horn went off bubbles came out of it. Then the next night we were going to put fake frogs in the breakfast before anyone woke up and we docked in Mexico and we were basically thrown off the ship.

"Dad had a private jet come and get us after I had done my shopping because, hey, I'm a girl. And it was Mexico. I had to shop. It's in my nature." The whole table was laughing now and I was along with it. "So, when we got back to Tony's house because I was scared to back to mine, Tony's mom yelled at us and sent Dad into his room for encouraging us and it was pretty funny to see his face. So when I finally went home my mom blew a gasket. Her face was red with anger and my step dad's was just calm." The whole table was almost in tears.

"Oh my god, you both went on a cruise and Howard went with? That's hilarious; I would have killed to see that." Steve was red with laughter as was much of the table.

"I didn't remember the bubbles part, only having to carry most of your bags from store to store, and then having to exchange money for Mexican money." Tony said and I smirked.

"I want to hear the one where he fell in the duck pond." Clint said and my smirk widened. Tony had a look of horror on his face too.

"So, Tony and I were at a party in my junior year of college and you were what? 36? So, we were walking in the park with one of my roommates from college. We just got out from the party on campus and he was completely drunk. I mean he could have gone up to the first person he saw and start making out with them. The funny thing was that he was stumbling everywhere. Literally, he even ran into a lamp post and a bench. So, we were walking and I was holding him up and he let go of me to get some ice cream. I was yelling at him and then he fell into the duck pond.

"Keep in mind this was in the middle of the night. He started yelling at me that the ducks were trying to kill him when there was none in the pond at that moment. So, like the best little sister I am I dived in after him because he was so drunk he was sinking. My boyfriend at the time heard me yelling and came running to see me and Tony in the pond. When I got Tony out of the water my ex boyfriend –Brad- he helped me get Tony on a bench.

"Then the one thing I never expected was Tony started kissing my boyfriend when he was sitting next to him. Of course he pulled away before it could go anywhere and Tony was blubbering to himself of how good it was." The whole table was almost in tears and Pepper was.

"It actually was a pretty good kiss, believe it or not. That is the only thing I remember about that time. Almost the best kiss of my life was my little sister's boyfriend when I was 36. Very ironic right?" Tony asked. I laughed from my spot beside him and felt my phone vibrate. I glanced down to it and saw it was from Brody. I rolled my eyes and hit ignore.

I leaned over and whispered in Tony's ear, "Ex Brody is stalking again." He looked angry.

He leaned over and whispered to me, "Did you tell him you were with me?" I nodded. "When is he coming?"

"A few days, Tony, right now would be a good time for you to set me up with one of them." He smirked and nodded. This is going to be a bad idea.

"So, Sarah, do you need anything for the company?" Pepper asked me.

"So far not right now, maybe I might need some male models for the show in a few months." I looked at the guys pleading.

"No. No way am I doing a fashion show." Clint said.

"Sorry, I don't do that." Bruce said.

"Sorry, no. I'm not going to be a model. I am already a super hero. No need for more paparazzi." Steve said.

"No way am I doing it. Sorry little Muffin. Nope. Not in a million years." Tony said.

"Fine, y'all were just going to save me money anyway, even though you all could be models. That just means I need to spend more of Tony's money." I said. Tony spit out whatever he was drinking.

"What?!" I just smiled at him.

"Dude, I'm your sister. You can deal. And plus, you are already have like, a billion dollars. You can deal for one fashion show. And your fiancé is going to be in it hopefully. And the others if not, you all get free front row tickets. It's simple, Blueberry." He scowled at his old nickname.

"Blueberry, Muffin? Where did you guys find those nicknames?" Bruce asked.

"His favorite food was Blueberries and mine was Muffins. We ate so many that we thought the other was going to turn into one." I explained to the table of confused faces.

"Ohh," Everyone went.

"Yeah, horrible nicknames, I know. But I really didn't care." I said and Steve smiled at me. I blushed a little and looked down to my phone buzzed again, Brody again. I showed it to Tony and he shook his head before hitting ignore. Almost an hour later we were back in the tower and I was taking off my makeup when Tony walked in.

"Has he called again yet?" He asked when he was in the doorway to my joining bathroom. I shook my head and then my phone went off and it was Brody again. He grabbed the phone before I could even touch it and put it on speaker.

"What do you want, Brody?" I asked as I took off the mascara on my eyelashes.

"_I can't call my favorite girl and saw I am leaving for New York in the morning?" _He answered my question.

"How about you leave Sarah alone, Brody. She has had enough of you stalking her and if you come anywhere close to my tower I will personally send you to jail." Tony said and I thanked god that he was in here.

"_Stark, how have you been? You know it has been forever since I heard from you. Does she already have a new boyfriend? One of the Avengers?" _Brody asked.

"Yes actually, I do. And he is nothing like you. He is sweet and caring and doesn't stalk me when I am away from him." I said. Tony and I shared a look before sharing a smirk. We just have to get one of the Avengers guy's to play a role.

"_We will see about that, Sarah. Be ready for me tomorrow." _My ex said and hung up. Finally.

"You thinking who I'm thinking?" Tony asked and I nodded. "Clint."

"Steve." We looked at each other and sighed. I thought that Steve would be best because he didn't have to act to be polite. The only thing he would act about was being my girlfriend.

"Fine, we will ask both tomorrow and also Banner. If one of them sais yes that's your guy." Tony said and I hugged him real quick before I sent him out the door and went to sleep.

The next morning I was awoken by the light in my window wall coming in. I groaned and rolled over and jumped out of bed and went into my closet and picked out a pair of ripped jeans and a sky blue t-shirt with my name on the back and Collin's –one of my ex's from college – number on the front of my stomach. Collin was a football player for the Falcons now but we always kept in touch. We were still friends and he let me keep some of his clothes. We dated again once but we cut it off when I started my fashion company. Sometimes I missed the way he treated me and protected me all the time.

"Is that Collin's?" Tony asked when I walked into the dining room when I finished getting ready. I nodded and sat down next to Steve. He smiled at me and I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"Yeah. Alright, down to business. I need one of the guys who isn't in a relationship to be in a fake relationship. My ex is coming in today and we may have told him I am in a relationship with one of the Avengers to get him to stop creeping on me." I averted my eyes from the guys and looked down at my food.

"Can we see a picture if this ex?" Clint asked and I nodded while digging out my phone. "He should be easy to fool. How long is he staying in New York?"

"A few days, a week at most," I answered. All the guys nodded.

"I'll do it." Both Steve and Clint said together. I looked to Tony and saw him smirking.

"You got to pick one, Blue. You told him that he was a gentleman. Pick the one you think can act the best." I nodded and looked in between the two. I pursed my lips and looked at Clint and then Steve.

"This is going to be hard." I said and shook my head. I looked back into the blue eyes of Steve and pointed at him. "You, with me. Let's go." I took his hand and dragged him to the elevator.

"What are we doing in here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Going to the roof," I said and pressed the button. He smiled and I felt a blush come to my face and I put it down.

"You know, the reason I said I would is because I would hate to see you back with a creep and… never mind."

"What is it, Steve?" I asked confused and walked out onto the roof. He grabbed me by the arm and placed his lips on mine before I could get too far away. I was a little shocked by the kiss to be fully prepared for it. "Wow." Was all I said when he pulled away.

"Wow." He said at the same time as me and I pulled him back into another kiss but this one more fiery and passionate. He gladly accepted and placed his hands on my waist while mine went to his shoulders. I wonder what Tony would think of this? Probably be happy that I am with someone I trust with my life and Tony does. Connor – my gay best friend who is also a designer – would be so jealous. Why act when you can have an amazingly hot blond, blue eyed, muscular super hero who is like five inches taller than me.

"You know, why act when I can have the hottest guy and the most well mannered man I have ever met who just so happens to be Captain America? One of my best friends would be so jealous of me right now. But, why act when we don't have to?" I asked and looked up at him with my blue eyes.

"I say, I like that idea." He twirled me around and I squealed a little. I was smiling like an idiot when I came back to his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You know that my ex is coming so we have to be very believable. When he sees you, he should run and hide in a corner." I said and he chuckled and kissed my shoulder. "I'm serious. He is a scrawny little bitch and is very easy to imitate. Trust me, one of my other ex's came and scared him away for a week."

"Should I be worried about this other ex?" Steve asked and I smiled at the thought of Collin and him getting in a fight.

"No. He's a football player but I rarely see him anymore. The last time I saw him was about three weeks ago." I said and leaned my head back to look into his sky blue eyes. "All of my other designers would be so jealous of me right now." He smiled at me and raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious, you are like, drop dead gorgeous. I don't know why you would want me. There are a lot prettier girls in the world but you chose me. Why?"

"Because you are smart, beautiful, and you stand up to Tony. You've got to have guts to do that." He said and kissed the top of my head. We stayed like that for a few minutes until Pepper came to get us claiming Brody was here.

"Let's go scare the little bitch back to Nevada." I said and jumped on Steve's back. "Let's make this believable, Steve."

"No problem."

"Tony is going to freak when he finds out that within a week you are already dating a super solider. Same with Brody. If they haven't killed each other already." Pepper said to us when we stepped into the elevator.

"Really, knowing him he would have already brought out a suit and shot Brody. Tony is always trying to protect me." I rolled my eyes as we walked out of the elevator and was met with four glaring avengers, one uncomfortable looking Jane, a Darcy behind the bar, a really uncomfortable looking Brody and finally a very angry looking Tony trying to stay in control.

"I have it from here guys." I said as I jumped down from Steve's back and gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning to Brody. Everyone's eyes went to Steve and I and all the other Avengers smiled. Steve placed his arm around my shoulders and Brody glared at it like it was going to engulf in flames.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite girl." Brody said with a look in his eyes that meant he was going to try something. Steve pulled me closer to his side and I went closer. He was being protective of me like Tony and Howard were back in the day. "Don't be like that, Sare. I just want to talk."

"Then how about you talk and get the hell away from me. Now," I said and moved a little closer to my actual boyfriend.

"Alright, fine. I'm away."

"Why are you here, Calon?" Tony asked as he spared a glance to Steve and me and narrowed his eyes at how close we were.

"Well, I just wanted to see how she's doing."

"That is bull shit. You just want to come here to bring me back to creep on me once again. That is why I broke up with you three months ago. I already have a new boyfriend so how about you take your scrawny little ass in that elevator before I call Collin again." I threatened and he paled. He hated Collin with a burning passion and I knew that. He was also scared to death whenever Collin's around. I smirked and leaned into Steve's side and he kissed the top of my head.

"Fine, I'll leave. But just remember that I will be back." Brody said and left through the elevator. I sighed in relief.

"Well, that was fun." Tony interrupted the silence and I turned to him with an eyebrow raised, "Or not." He quickly added and I rolled my eyes before leaning into my blond haired boyfriend. "Alright Mr. All American Virgin, you can drop the act." I chuckled at the nickname a little bit because I knew Steve was a virgin.

"It's not an act, Tony." I said bluntly.

"Say what? Mr. All American is dating the girl who is my little sister!?" Tony yelled.

"It was my idea, Tony!" I yelled back causing him to shut up.

"What?" He whispered to himself but I could easily read him.

"Tony, it was my idea to start dating. This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would react like this. I think I am just going to go to my room and work on some designs." I muttered the last part to myself and walked straight to the elevator. I pressed the button that said '15' and JARVIS immediately took me to the floor. I walked onto the floor and slammed the door shut angrily before going over to my desk and took out a sketch pad before flipping to the latest dress I was working on.

It was a strapless red and blue dress with white stars. It had the sweetheart neckline with a slit at the top of the right thigh. I made it just too where I could easily make it within a few hours and wear it to a ball if needed to be.

"You know, it's not the highlight of my day to have to be hit by the metal suit by your brother." I jumped at the sudden voice in the room and spun the chair around only to find Steve leaning against the doorway. I motioned him to come in and he happily did. "That's really good. You can make that?" I nodded and looked through the fabric in the bin I had it in. I pulled out the silk white, navy blue and red. "You're making it to look my uniform, aren't you?"

"Maybe. Hey, can you hand me that white machine?" I pointed to the sewing machine behind him and he nodded before placing it in front of me. I smiled at him a little.

"Is this silk?" He asked me once again and I nodded.

"Yes. And I am only making one. For me and me only because I have Captain America and I should be the only one to wear something like this to match your uniform." I rolled my eyes and finally started sewing the dress.

"Wow, I never thought of it like that." He said and I once again rolled my eyes before keeping up the sewing.

A few hours later Pepper came to get me for dinner and she saw the dress I had just finished and put on.

"Damn girl, that looks awesome!" She yelled and squealed.

"You really like it?" I asked and looked down at the stars on the skirt.

"Hell yes. It looks so good on you." I blushed a little and walked into the office to get Steve. The first reaction he had was his jaw dropping and blushing.

"Come on. Dinner's ready." I said and pulled him out and went back into my room to change into some jeans and a tank top that had a Captain America shield. Pepper laughed when she saw the shield on the tank top and Steve and I weren't close far behind her.

"You just happened to have that around?" Steve asked me.

"Tony told me to have one for every avenger. I have this one for you, one with the Iron Man suit on it, one with The Hulk, and finally one with Natasha and Clint. Thor, I still have to get one for him." I said and laughed at the irony.

"Can you make me a dress with the Iron Man colors and that's strapless?" Pepper asked me when we walked into the elevator.

"Yeah, sure. Just come by my room in a few days and look at the design and see if you like it." I said and we all walked out of the elevator and Tony laughed when he saw the shield on my shirt, "Oh, you're just jealous."

"Me? Jealous, hah, hilarious." I rolled my eyes and sat between Natasha and Steve.

"How many of those do you have?" Clint asked me.

"I have one for my boyfriend, one for Tony, one for Bruce, and one for the two assassins. I still have to find one for Thor though…" I trailed off. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"What about me?" Thor's voice boomed from the elevator and he looked at my shirt in confusion. "May I ask this, but why do you have Mr. America's shield?"

"Thor, it's not the real shield." Jane called from the kitchen.

"Oh, my apologies my lady," Thor said and I laughed.

Steve's hand found mine. I rolled my eyes at him before giving his hand a squeeze.

"Eat up!" Pepper said before bringing out plates and put one in front of Steve, Natasha, Clint and myself as Jane brought out the rest. I grabbed some food before letting all the others dig in and laughed at the mountain on Thor's plate.

"I have an announcement!" Tony suddenly announced. "We shall be having a ball/party for having my little sister's fashion company moving to New York and also having it up and running. You are required to have ball gown dresses on at this party too." I rolled my eyes.

"I can make all the women dresses. Just give me colors and if you want straps." I said as they all looked to me. "And the men suits." I said and Tony smiled. Then everyone started yelling out colors and I put my hand to my head. "ONE AT A TIME PLEASE!"I screamed. "Natasha."

"Black; strapless."

"Jane."

"Crimson red; strapless."

"Darcy."

"Hulk green; spaghetti straps."

"I already have Peppers. Alright, men I will give you time to think about it. Just get it to me soon for the suits." I said as I wrote down every woman's color and somewhat style. Tony's going to want most women wearing floor length dresses but I will make what I think is best to complement their figure. "Alright, I should have these soon made, just give me about a week until I finish these and then, you will have to try them on. Come by my room tomorrow for measurements. And that means everyone." I pointed to all the men and they all nodded.

"I got to go work on some designs and make sure my own dress is perfect." I said and got up.

"Your dress looks perfect, Sarah. No one can do justice to that dress like you." Pepper said and I blushed. I kissed the top of Steve and Tony's heads before leaving the room and going to my room.

I sat down at my desk and brought out a fresh sketch pad and begun working on Pepper's dress design. I got finished within two hours and saw it was already ten.

"You should really get some sleep, Muffin. You know that you have a lot to do tomorrow." Tony said from the doorway. "Nice dress hanging in your closet. Is that what you're going to wear to the ball?" I nodded and walked to the bedroom to put on some shorts real quick.

"Thanks. I just made that today actually. I started working on the design this morning and I just wanted to see how it would work out. Now, out you go." I basically threw him out the door and finally got to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sarah POV**

Then next day I got up early to make sure that I made everyone up and ready for measurements.

Clint, Thor, and Tony were all asleep while Natasha, Bruce and Steve were awake when I walked into the kitchen. There they were, all sitting at the bar with a cup of coffee and a newspaper in each of their hands.

"Damn, if I would have known that this goes on every morning, I would so be I for it." I said after I snapped a picture with my Stark glass phone. Everyone's eyes snapped up to me and I raised an eyebrow before sitting next to Steve.

"We all wake up around this time. Why are you up?" Bruce asked me cautiously.

"To make sure everyone gets ready for measurements, duh." I said rolling my eyes as I stole a sip out of the blonde's coffee. He raised an eyebrow to me and I shrugged innocently.

"Go get your own."

"I'm too lazy in the morning." He groaned and went to get me a mug of coffee while I grinned sheepishly. He set the creamer and sugar along with it and I kissed his cheek. He rolled his eyes and thirty minutes later, Jane, Thor, Clint, Darcy, Pepper and Tony all stumbled from the elevator in their pjs which Natasha, Steve, Bruce and I all laughed at them.

"What the hell are you doing awake? You never wake up before 11." Tony asked me as he sat in his seat at the head of the table. I already made breakfast for everyone in the tower and had the table set.

"I made sure to wake up early to make sure I got everyone's measurements." I said like it was an everyday thing.

"She woke up 45 minutes ago. Or that's when she came down from her floor." I grinned at my boyfriend. "And she took my coffee." I laughed with Tony and everyone else and grabbed Steve's hand under the table and ran my thumb over his knuckles. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek while Tony groaned.

"Oh shut up, Tony, you're just jealous." I smirked at him.

I went back up to my room with Steve after breakfast to go ahead and do his measurements while the rest got ready.

"Stand right here." I moved him to where I could easily do the measurements and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Just stay, please?" I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and he rolled his before leaning down to peck my lips once.

"Why do I have to stay here?" He called to me while I got the measuring tape.

"So that way it's easier for me to do measurements. I don't want to have to hurt you." I said as I walked around him and did his shoulders and arms. I pressed a kiss to his shoulder after I wrote it down and moved to his legs.

"What are you doing?"

"Measuring your legs. Stay still. I'm not going to do anything." I said to him and finished. "You're free to go." I wrote down the last of his measurements.

"What if I want to see the design you have for me," I pointed to the sketch book on my desk with his design open. "It's nice. Looks just like your dress." I nodded and he sighed. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"I'm busy right now, Steve. I have a lot to do." I said as I moved to my desk and pulled out fabrics. "Which one?" He felt them all and pointed to the one closest to me which I grabbed and went to get the other colors I needed for the suit and put them to the side with his name settled on it.

"I'm here!"Clint's voice came through the apartment and I brought him into the room. I repeated the process with the rest of them and finally had some time to rest.

I sighed as I flopped down on my couch beside Steve and cuddled into his chest.

"Never again!" I groaned into his chest and he chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be making the dresses and suits?" I rolled my eyes at him and looked him in the eye.

"Do you really want me to? And I can always do it tomorrow unless if you don't want me to. I have the rest of the week to finish them, it shouldn't take long." I said shrugging.

"No. I really don't." He said and I smiled at him before gently pressing my lips to his. He smiled and I broke away before turning on the TV and going to stand on the balcony in my Captain America PJ pants and tank top. "I take offence to those PJs."

"No you don't." I said as I turned around to see him leaning against the sliding glass door and in my opinion, he couldn't look any hotter.

"Liking the view?" He asked with a smirk when he saw me staring at his chest. I shrugged innocently and turned back to the town lights. "One day I'll take you through Brooklyn and show you where I grew up as a kid. Also got beaten up a lot." I chuckled a little knowing he was a little guy before the serum in him.

"I know that, and I would defiantly like to see where you got beat up as a date." I said sarcastically and he chuckled.

"I know you would, just so you can pick on me." I rolled my eyes and felt his arms come around my waist from the back. I giggled softly and he started kissing the back of my neck softly.

"Really? This isn't going to make me want to do anything, Steve." I said to him and he chuckled again. He seems to be doing a lot of that lately.

"I know, in a week, just you and me, we ride to Brooklyn and have a day to ourselves. No Avengers, no Tony, no missions, no work, just a day alone." He said and I faked thinking it over.

"I think I can handle that. Just us, no one else, no SHEILD in our way, no fashion company that needs to be put together, no Darcy." I said and he chuckled once again. I squealed once when he twirled me around and brought me back into his chest. "I thought you couldn't dance?"

"I can't."

"How about you come up here tonight and I will teach you how to dance. We can't have Tony yelling at you because you couldn't dance at the ball." I said and laughed at his face.

"When do you want me to come up here tonight?"

"After dinner because that would give me time to finish your suit. That way we can practice in our proper attire for the ball." He nodded into my hair and I leaned back into his chest.

"Should I leave you to finish your work, then?"

"No. I like this position." I complained and he chuckled yet again. I swear he chuckles way too much around me.

"You need to work on my suit so it's ready, tonight."

"I don't care. I like being protected in your arms." I sighed and he followed in suit. "Fine, damn it, I'll go make the damn suit." I said and he chuckled before letting me go and following me to the office. "Hand me that machine." I pointed to the white sewing machine and he did as told and put it onto my desk. "Hand me the fabric with your name on it." He once again did as told and handed me the fabric as I flipped to the design I made for him.

"I like the design." He said and I started to work. Three hours later I was done and smiling. "Nice time." I nodded and leaned back in my seat while looking at the suit I made.

"What do you think?" I asked when he walked out of the bathroom I made him change in. The suit was navy blue with a few white stars around the jacket.

"I love it." He replied and I smiled so wide he laughed and I laughed a little too.

"You look good, babe." He laughed at the nickname and I went around him to make sure it fit him perfect. It did, the shoulders were perfect, the arms were just the right length along with the legs, the waist I would have to get a belt for and the shirt fit his completion perfectly.

"Thanks."

"Go get changed and we can go somewhere else from this room. I don't want that suit getting dirty." I narrowed my eyes at him and he gulped knowing I will hurt him if he gets that suit dirty. He got changed and I hung the suit up on a hanger by my dress to know that's his.

"Where do you want to go? The park, Ice cream, Coney Island?"

"Coney Island. I want cotton candy." He chuckled and I saw it was only 4 so I wanted to go to Coney Island for a while. I wanted cotton candy and to just have a fun day.

We convinced the rest to the tower to go, or more like me. Soon we were all in different cars just to go spend a few hours at one of the funest places in New York.

Steve won me three teddy bears and bought me two bags of cotton candy. Everyone branched out as soon as we got here so it was just us walking around together. My arm was looped around his as we walked back to the car about 8. The others left to go get dinner while we just stayed here and were going to get some dinner back at the tower.

"Let's get back. It's getting late." I said as I looked at my watch. I felt Steve stiffen beside me and pull me closer to him. "What's going on?"

"Call Tony and go back to the tower, now." He said and I felt terror bubble inside of me. Three giant men came out of an alley. Brody came out of another and I rolled my eyes.

"Brody, get over me already. I don't like you anymore." I said as Steve pulled me even closer.

"Sorry babe, cant. I have orders to take out Captain America's weakness, and that's you." My ex said and now I'm a little scared.

"You remember what Natasha and I taught you?" I nodded to the blond. "Now is a good time to use it. On three. One, two, three." I took care of Brody while Steve took on the big guys. I hit my ex's head on a metal pole and he looked to me confused. I finally punched him and he went down while a guard held Steve and another was beating him. "Sarah, go!" I shook my head and grabbed a tazer from the fallen guard along with his gun and tazed the guy trying to beat my boyfriend and shot the guard holding him in the arm which caused him to drop the blond. "I thought I told you to go back to the tower?"

"You really think I would listen to that? Come on, babe, I know how to fight. I got Brody down in a matter of minutes and those two security guards of his. Are you hurt anywhere?" He shook his head and I sighed in relief before we left like nothing had happened.

"Where the hell were you two?" Tony asked as we walked into the kitchen because I was hungry and I wanted food.

"Brody and some goons tried to take me and kill me. We took care of them though. I actually used a tazer and a gun at one time!" I was bouncing with excitement and both men shook their heads at me.

"Congrats. Now go so I can lock up." I rolled my eyes and decided to use the kitchen on my floor to cook something. I nodded and Steve and I went to the elevator to make sure Steve knows how to dance for the ball.

"Go get dressed in the suit." He nodded and went to the joining bathroom in my bedroom while I got dressed in the bedroom. I quickly put on the dress with a strapless bra as quick as I could and Steve walked out of the bathroom as soon as I was finished and looking in the floor length mirror.

"You look beautiful." Steve said as he moved my hair to my right shoulder and left a small kiss on my left.

"You look awesome." I said back as I saw our matching attire.

"Thanks to you." He said as he kissed my neck softly. I smiled a little and he let me go before grabbing my hand again and leading me to the middle of the living room.

"Time to start your dancing lesson?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am going to go ahead and apologize in advance if I step on you." I rolled my eyes at him and showed him where to put his hands.

"Remember the one thing you need to know, keep your hands on the ladies waist and in her right hand. Always keep your eyes on hers, like you're doing now." I smiled at him when he did exactly what I told him. "Now, start swaying to the music gently," He did as told after I turned on the music. "Good, now follow my steps." I led and he followed and soon enough he was leading.

"You are a natural!" I exclaimed happily as he twirled me out and back to his chest.

"I never thought I could dance."

"You just needed a teacher to get it out of you." I said back as I turned off the music and noticed it was only 8:30. He came back and twirled me again and I laughed this time instead of squealing. "Go get changed again and tomorrow I will take you shopping to get some more clothes because all the men need belts for the suits I'm making." He got changed while I did and this time changed into Iron Man PJs and he chuckled at them. "Now, go get some sleep." I pecked his lips once and fixed his shirt. He went back to his floor and if fell onto the bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sarah POV**

_I was running, my best friend was dead and my boyfriend was soon to be. Some secret organization wanted us for some reason. Steve was beside me and covered me with his shield as a bullet came straight for us. _

"_Go; make it out of this alive." Steve said to me as we crouched behind a wall._

"_I'm not leaving you." I said as tears came down my cheeks. _

"_You have to. They want me and I'm not letting you die here today like Tony has." Steve said as he wiped the tears away. _

"_I'm not leaving you to fight alone, Steve." I said back and moved into his arms. _

"_You need to go, Sarah, and know that I love you." _

"_I love you too and that's why I'm not leaving you here." I protested as a shadow came past us. A pair of arms lifted me up and I knew it was Thor. _

"_Take her somewhere safe." _

"_No. No Thor, take me back. Steve! Steve!" I screamed as he got ambushed and Thor flew us away._

I woke up screaming and Steve was the first one there.

"It was just a dream." He kept telling me and soon Tony and the others were there as I clung to the man who was killed in my dream. "I've got it." The others nodded and left but Tony gave me a kiss to my hair before he left. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"You died." I simply said and he sighed before looking me in the eye.

"I am alive and healthy. See, nothing wrong with me."

"Tony died too." He froze and I poked his cheek.

"Now I know why it affected you so much…" He trailed off and I nodded before clinging to his chest. "You're ok. You're going to be fine. Nothing is going to hurt you." I nodded and grabbed his shirt in fistfuls. I started crying and he sighed before petting my hair.

"I don't want to stay alone tonight."

"I'll stay here." I nodded and he leaned down and brought me with him, "Get some sleep." I nodded again and closed my eyes to the sound of his heartbeat. "Nothing is going to happen to either of us. Not if I have any say so." I faintly heard as he rubbed his hand up and down my spine.

The next morning I was awakened by sunlight streaming through my curtains and onto my face. I smiled when I opened my eyes and saw the sleeping super solider next to me. Then the nightmare came back and I started to worry if that was a vision or if it was only a nightmare.

"Why is your heartbeat racing?" Steve asked with his eyes closed making me roll my eyes. Damn super hearing.

"It's nothing." I said and he sighed before opening his eyes and sitting up.

"I can see right through that. What's going on?"

"It's the nightmare." He shook his head before crushing me to his chest.

"Nothing is going to happen to Tony, you or me. I promise you that." I nodded and pulled back. "You're safe here with us. With me." I nodded again and leaned up to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Don't ever die on me." I told him and he nodded.

"I'm kind of hard to kill, ya know…" I rolled my eyes again and punched him in the shoulder lightly knowing I would hurt myself more than him. He chuckled and held me close to him and I just realized he was shirtless.

"You should not wear a shirt more often, babe."

"We'll see." I chuckled a little and rolled out of the bed, literally. "You ok?"

"I'm good." I said as I jumped off the floor and basically bounced to my closet.

"Are you always this perky in the mornings?"

"When I get to do the thing I love I am." I replied as I flipped though clothes looking for something cute to wear. "JARVIS how warm is it supposed to be?"

"The high is 70 degrees while the low is 50 degrees for today, Ms. Williams." The British A1's voice which I helped design came through the panel.

"Thank you, JARVIS. Tell Tony I will have most of the formal wear done today, please."

"I will inform Mr. Stark."

"Do you always have conversations with JARVIS like that?" Steve questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"I helped design the damn thing. I think I can have a conversation with it."

"I do not like to be referred as an it, Ms. Stark." Steve looked a little scared and I laughed at him.

"Sure you don't J." I rolled my eyes and found a cute summer dress that was navy blue with white and red flowers.

"I take offence to that dress." I rolled my eyes again at my boyfriend and went to go and went to the bathroom to get ready.

"No you don't, babe! You love it when I dress up like your suit." I called from behind the door as I got changed real fast. I brushed my teeth and hair before opening the door and letting Steve watch from the doorway as I put on my makeup.

"I don't know why you wear that stuff; you look like a model without it. That only is a waste of money."

"That's why I only wear eye makeup and lipstick." I said as I finished my mascara after curling my eyelashes. I put on some eyeliner and a little white eye shadow to match the dress before putting on ruby red lipstick.

"You look like someone from the 40's with that lipstick." Steve commented and I placed a kiss on his cheek all in the process leaving some lipstick on his face.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment and let the rest slide for now." I informed him as I grabbed the red flats with flowers on the toes and put them on. He grabbed my elbow to steady me as I almost fell over and I smiled gratefully at him. He still had the lipstick on his face and I sighed before leading him to the bathroom and wetting a washcloth and wiping off the lipstick. "You are so slow like that." He rolled his eyes and led me to the floor where everyone was ready for breakfast.

"Took you long enough to get down here. Why must you always wear Cap's colors and not mine?" Tony whined and I rolled my eyes before hitting him upside the head as I walked by him.

"Because he is my boyfriend." I replied bluntly.

"But I'm your brother." He argued.

"You have a fiancé to wear you're colors." I said and he sighed.

"True. Pepper, how come you never wear the Iron Man colors?" I rolled my eyes at my brother who I don't know how Pepper can deal with him sometimes.

"I do sometimes. The main reason why is because I don't have as many things of the Iron Man colors, Tony. Thanks a lot for that Melody." She said sarcastically and I grinned at her.

"You're welcome." I smiled sweetly. She rolled her eyes and I just remembered the night of Tony's birthday party where the Iron Man incident happened at the Malibu mansion.

I had to break up a fight between Rodney and Tony.

"_I'm only going to say this once, get out!" Rodney yelled the last part and Tony glared at said man in the silver Iron Man suit that we had just built. I feel a fight coming on. _

_Next thing I know, Pepper is yelling at Natalie and Tony and Rodney burst through the roof. I got into my suit while Happy got the two girls out of the room. Damn it! And I was going to get this house!_

"_WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS STOP IT?! Tony, you're drunk. Rodney, let him have a little fun." I said and they just ignored me. Soon enough Rodney flew off in the suit he was in and I was knocked unconscious. _

_Tony woke me up. Soon enough Rodney flew off in the suit he was in and I was knocked unconscious. _

_Tony woke me up by picking me up out of my suit that's destroyed now, damn you Rodney. _

"_Come on, Blue, wake up." He shook me lightly and I started coughing. "Let's go get some doughnuts?" I chuckled and let him fly me to the doughnut shop a few minutes away. I paid and we sat in the giant doughnut eating. We both had shades on buy mine were cooler._

"_Sir! Ma'am! I'm going to have to ask you to exit the doughnut!" A man yelled from the ground and Tony and I just looked at him and back to each other before he flew me down. _

That's all I remember of those days. I shook my head and Natasha was smirking knowing what I was thinking about. I shared the smirk and we both looked at Tony and I held up a DVD.

"Please tell me that's not what I think that is?" Tony asked and I nodded my head before getting up and running to the TV and putting in the DVD.

"Come watch Tony be a dumb ass on his birthday and me kick ass in an Iron Man suit!" I called back to the rest of the people in the dining room and Natasha came running just to relive the moment. Pepper and the others came out while Tony was last.

"Is that why I knocked you unconscious in your suit that night?" Rhodney called from the elevator and I screamed before running into his arms.

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled and punched his arm hard and he rubbed it.

"I am here because I wanted to see you, little Blueberry. I wanted to come see an old friend." Rhodney said and I rolled my eyes before going and sitting in Steve's lap in the arm chair as Rhodney sat next to Tony on the couch. I pressed play and everyone laughed as Tony and Rhodney got taken down by me and said men glared at me while I smiled cheekily at them.

"This actually happened?" Clint was wiping tears and I nodded my chest out in pride while my two best friends sat slouched on the couch.

"Best night ever!" Natasha yelled and I fist bumped her.

"That was classic!" Bruce said and I nodded.

"What was that?" Thor asked confused.

"That was me kicking ass in an Iron Man suit while Tony and Rhodney got their asses kicked. Look at them!" Everyone did as I said and we all burst out laughing at their faces.

They looked like someone just sold their puppy. Classic.

"That was a good night." I nodded with Natasha as we all just settled down to watch a regular movie. We ended up watching Lord of the Rings series because Thor threatened to bring out the hammer and we all just agreed because and angry Thor is not a good one to be around.

I was cuddled into Steve's chest with his arms around me protectively on an armchair. Pepper was in Tony's arms on one of the loveseats. Natasha and Clint sat on the floor with Clint's head in her lap. Jane was on Thor's lap on one of the couches with Darcy and Bruce cuddled together on the other side. Rhodney left before the movies started claiming he had to get back to work.

Everyone but Thor, Bruce, Steve, Natasha and I were all asleep half way into the movies and I was getting tired. I snuggled into Steve's chest more if it were possible as he held me closer.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Natasha smiled softly at the sight of the super solider and the fashion designer cuddled on the armchair and the rest of her teammates with their others. She gently stroked her fingers through her partner's hair as he was asleep with his head in her lap.

Thor looked down at Jane and silently covered her with a blanket that was behind them on the couch as she cuddled if possible closer to him.

Tony and Pepper were fast asleep on the couch they were on.

Bruce looked down at Darcy and did the same thing Thor did with Jane.

Steve looked down at Sarah. He was falling head over heels for her and fast. He knew she was the one from the moment he saw her the first day he met her. And he would protect her if it meant dying to make sure she stays alive.

Steve sighed as he picked Saravh up bridal style and took her up to her floor to take her to bed. He carefully changed her into a shirt he brought from his floor and a pair of PJ shorts before getting changed himself and settling down next to her knowing she would be upset if she found out that he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sarah POV**

I groaned as I woke up to the sun in my eyes and a giant figure rolled onto its side and blocked the sun from my eyes. I looked more closely only to see it was Steve smiling down at me which I rolled my eyes at and snuggled into his chest. I also realized that I was no longer in my dress but a very huge shirt and a pair of Captain America PJ shorts.

"Did you change me from my dress last night?" He nodded at my question and I leaned up to kiss him softly. "What time did I knock myself out at?"

"About ten, so, it's only nine and we have nothing to do today…"

"If you want you can help me out with the formal wear which I should be able to finish today since I escaped during the first two hours of our marathon of Lord of the Rings." He chuckled because I did for the first two movies. I got Bruce's suit done along with Darcy's dress. Now all I have is Tony's suit with Pepper's dress along with Thor and Jane's and finally Clint and Natasha's today so that way tomorrow I have free.

"Ugh! Do I have to?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No. But it would be a great excuse for you to hang out with your awesome girlfriend and also get out of whatever Tony has planned for you today." I reminded him and he nodded.

"Alright. What do I have to do?" I grinned and got out of the bed before going to the bathroom and grimacing at the sight of my hair. I brushed through my hair and took off the smudged makeup before leaving it natural before brushing my teeth. I walked back into the bedroom and rolled my eyes as I saw him making breakfast in my kitchen.

"You know you don't have to spoil me, right?" I asked as I snaked my arms around his torso.

"Yes I do because I have the best girl in the world." He said as he turned around in my arms and pecked my lips once.

"How did I get so lucky?" I muttered against his lips as I made him stay down.

"I think it's the other way around, babe." I rolled my eyes and pushed him away and got the orange juice from the fridge.

"Sure it is. I mean, you're sweet, loving, and hot, have a very nice body, can cook, cleans, and will help with whatever I need, the perfect dream man." I said and I practically felt him roll his eyes as I set out two glasses of orange juice before putting the carton back in the fridge.

After we ate breakfast I was glad to finally get the formal wear done and then I was free. As I got to work, my amazing, super hot boyfriend kept me company. And four hours later, I was done with everything.

I collapsed on the couch next to Steve and cuddled into his chest and he chuckled while continuing his TV show. I rolled my eyes and turned so I could watch it.

And five minutes later, my annoying brother came barging onto our floor with a dog that was all too familiar.

"London!" I yelled in happiness as I knelt to catch my dog and pet my baby. "When did you get her back?" I knew she was with my mother since I couldn't bring her with me which broke my heart.

"Just got her today and had her shipped out for my little sister who looked so lost without her baby."

"What just happened?" Steve asked as I was hugging my brother very tightly.

"This idiot thought it would be good to bring a full bred Siberian husky that is my dog, all the way to New York from California. By the way, I could kiss you." I said the last part to Tony.

"Please don't. You're my sister. And kissing my sister would just be awkward." Tony said and I rolled my eyes. London started sniffing Steve before he petted the dog and she rolled over on her stomach. I laughed and went to get my puppy a treat. I smiled as London caught it in mid air when I threw it.

That night, Steve and I sat on the couch watching TV with London lying on the hardwood floors. I smiled and grabbed a bone from the couch beside me and London was quick to get up wagging her tail in front of me. I gave it to her and she went back to her spot on the floor happily chewing on her bone.

"She's adorable… I want her." Steve said as London continued chewing on her bone.

"She's my baby. No, you cannot have her. Since you're up here pretty much all the time, she might get more used to you. Now, come on, I want to go get some fresh air." He chuckled and let me drag him out to the balcony and London followed us. We sat on the two of the lounge chairs and London sat on the big round chair on the other side.

We laughed as a fly came by London and she started chasing it through the floor and around the balcony.

"I could get used to this." I sighed out as I leaned my head on the back of the cushioned chair while closing my eyes seeming tired all the sudden.

"Come on, we need to get you to bed before you fall asleep on me." The blonde said and picked me up bridal style. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he gently kissed the top of my head. I smiled as I kept my eyes closed and felt him place me on my bed and put the covers over me.

**A/N: Told you it would be soon! Okay, sorry about the late update, and how it's so short. I just thought you guys needed something before you stop waiting. Whoever reads this story and 'Another Captain America', I have a new reviser, shout out to you , it will be soon! I swear it will be up before the end of this month! Now, thank you all for reading this chapter.**

**daughter of poseidon675**

**P.S.: The more you review, the more I update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now, I know it has been forever since I've updated. I know some of you might hate me for it, but I have way too much stuff going on with school and we're having a Halloween party tomorrow night for Drama and I had to get a costume with my friend. **

**Chapter 6**

**Sarah POV**

"Come on, Sare!"

"No, Tony! Go away and leave me alone!"

"Please?"

"No!"

Now, you're probably wondering what my dearest older brother is begging me to do. Well, it's not hard to find out. Tony's trying to get me to help him find out what to get Pepper for Christmas and it's only a few weeks away. I've already got everyone's presents, even though we are doing a 'secret Santa' this year and I'm Natasha's. Fun. Note the sarcasm. So like the smart person I was, I went to Clint to find out what to get her.

"Why not? We're Starks; we're supposed to help each other!" My brother was really starting to get on my nerves. Please, someone come and help me!

"Anthony Stark, stop torturing your little sister." Pepper suddenly came from the elevation and I quickly ran out of the room and up the stairs to the living room floor where Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce were playing with London. They all looked at me confused until Tony burst through the doors breathing heavily and glaring daggers at me as I yelped in fear and ran towards Steve who caught me in his arms to keep me from running further.

"You… little…" Tony heaved as he tied to finish a sentence until he passed out and fell to the ground where everyone just stared at him. Pepper came out of the elevator and saw me in Steve's arms breathing heavy, Tony on the floor with London sniffing him before running back to Clint who held a bone in his hands.

"Do I want to know?" She asked and we all shook our heads and she sighed before throwing her hands up in frustration saying, "I will be in my office if anyone needs me," Before leaving and going to the elevator and we all looked at each other and shrugged. We left Tony on the ground and Clint challenged me to Mario Cart which I accepted.

"Yes! Point for Sarah in Mario Cart! Take that Clint!" The poor man looked so heartbroken.

"I lost. To a Stark…" He had a glassy look in his eyes and she smiled before doing a victory dance and Tony started waking up.

"Oh hey, he's waking up." Bruce said from his stool reading the paper. She smiled at her older brother before helping him up.

"You little missy are a devil." He said and Sarah nodded before London jumped on him and made him fall on his butt again which made her chuckle.

"How come you never giggle?" Clint suddenly asked and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You never giggle in front of me." He clarified.

"Because I don't giggle," She stated bluntly.

"Except when you're with me," Steve said and she swatted him in the chest with her hand.

"Shut up," Sarah said and the blonde immediately did as she told him to. Good.  
>She was tempted to hit him again which would be cruel; even though she is cruel, but only to her brother, who can be more of a butthole.<p>

"Well, well, well…" Clint stated grinning evilly and her eyes widened before she ran past him and into the elevator. "Get back here! I will make you giggle if it is the last thing I do!" Was the last thing she heard as the elevator doors finally shut. Ahh, the love.

Sarah doesn't like Clint like she likes Steve. Oh gosh, that's gross. Clint is more like the annoying older brother she never wanted but got… if you don't count Tony.

A few hours later a large husky came barreling through the elevator followed by a blonde super solider.

"You really shouldn't have run off like that. Clint's going to make you giggle whether you like it or not." He stated and Sarah rolled her eyes as she sat on the couch in her comfy Fairly Odd Parents PJ pants and a purple tank top with her legs tucked under her and a cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of me as the Fairly Odd Parents were playing on TV. Don't judge, she'll always be a little kid at heart.

"Well he's going to have fun getting me to break." She said as the Super Solider flopped down on the couch beside her. London was curled up in her dog bed and was looking outside and at the sky as Sarah was moving to curl up next to Steve and had her hand on his chest.

Together, the Stark and Rogers watched the show with Steve occasionally asking questions for the rest of the night and until morning.

**I know it's short but I think you guys deserved something because you have all been so patient and I love you all for it. Now, whoever reads 'Another Captain America' and read the Authors Note at the bottom that a Fantastic 4 Johnny/OC.**

**Stay lovely until the next update and remember to review! **

**DaughterofPoseidon675**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm somewhat back! I own no Marvel characters and I only own my characters.**

**STEVE POV**

I woke up usual time for me and went on my run. But this time, I took London with me. I was amazed how fast that dog can be. When we got back to the tower I let London chill on my floor while I took a shower and got ready for the day. I set out some water in a owl for her and gave the dog a bone before going into the shower.

As I washed my hair with the shampoo that Sarah got me, I heard the elevator ding and heard my name being called from the living room. Then I heard London barking with joy and the bone sliding across the hard-wood floor.

After I stepped out of the burning hot water and turned it off, I wrapped a blue fluffy towel around my waist. I opened the door and walk out of the bathroom to see Sarah sitting on my bed with London sitting at her feet chewing on the bone I gave her.

"Oh dear lord!" She yelled and covered her eyes as my towel dropped when I accidentally let it go in shock.

"I am so sorry!" I yelled and grabbed the towel beofre I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my waist once agian and put on some underwear beofre throwing the towel in the hamper. "You're good to look." She slowly put down her hand that was covering her eyes and looking at me. Her eyes went wide and so did mine.

"What's wrong?" I asked panicked.

"Nothing. Nothinh is... wrong with...you." She was staring at my chest while trying to look up from it.

**CLINT POV**

"Hey, Nat?" I calle out onto her floor as I held in my hands one of her broken widdow bites that I had accidentally broken when training. She was going to kill me!

"What, Clint?" She came out of the bathroom with only a towel on. I felt my eyes go wide at the sight of those long legs that seem like they never stop.

"Um... uh... um.. Well... you see... I..." I stumbled over my words as my mouth suddenly went dry. "Can you go put on some clothes before I tell you this?" She groaned in annoyance and went into her room, leter returning with faded blue jeans and a black tank-top.

"What do you want to tell me?" She asked looking annoyed.

"Um... I kind of... you know... I... broke one of your widdow bites!" I blurted out and held out the broken widdow bite. "Please don't kill me!" I shrunk away from her look.

"Clint?"

"Yes?"

"How did you manage this?"

"I was training you see... and I accidentally steppd on it and got shocked..."

"Well if you already got shocked... then... you only get this." And with those words she punched me in the face, probably breaking my nose, again.

"What happened to you?" Sarah asked as she saw me come out of the elevator while playing with London.

"I broke one of Natasha's widdow bites by accident and she broke my nose."

"Brilliant."


	8. AN

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was going to update everything last week after I got it all finished, but my great-aunt passed away (her funeral was today) and it has been hard for me because she and I were close. So, I'm sorry if I don't write or update in a while because I'm afraid that if i write right now that it'll be horrible and all sad and I don't do sad. But I love you all who still stick with me even when I hadn't updated in like - a year. But I hope you all understand that this is a hard week for me and my family as I have to be strong for them but as soon as I can I will update! I promise!

Love, your favorite author,

BunnyFooFoo15


	9. Chapter 8

**I OWN NO MARVEL CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN SARAH AND HER CONFICTS WITH LIFE!**

**CHAPTER 8**

**BRUCE POV  
><strong>I was in the lab with Tony trying to figure out something when Sarah came racing in with a certain super solider chasing her. They ran out right after and Tony and I just looked at each other and shrugged. It was normal, she would say something, take off running and Steve would chase her.

"I wonder what she said this time?" I asked and Tony shrugged.

"Probably something along the lines of, 'how was the war?' and he responded with, 'well you know I fell in love.' Finally she said, 'who knew that Steven Rogers could fall in love."

"Probably."

**PEPPER POV**

"Ahh! Pepper! Protect me!" I heard Sarah say just before she hid behind me and I held up my hand to stop the blond super solider from getting to her. "HA! I have a Pepper!"

"Do you want to explain to me why you are running from Steve?" I spun around and rose an eyebrow at her.

"Nope. Bye!" She waved and ran off with Steve chasing her again. I smiled at the two and shook my head.

Those two were a handful.

**STEVE POV**

"Gottcha." I whispered in Sarah's ear as I wrapped my arm around her waist to keep her from running.

"We'll see about that." She whispered to me as I moved her hair to the other side of her neck and kissed it gently. While I was distracted she quickly twisted out of my grasp and ran while I chased her.

"That is just not fair!" I called up into the vents after she had jumped and grabbed the hand Clint had just so happened to have there and she smiled sweetly before crawling through the vents.

"EWW! Clint, did you just fart?!" I busted out laughing as I heard that- I'm pretty sure that the whole building heard her.

"I am a man! It happens!"

"Not in my face!"

"You shouldn't have been following that close!"

"Don't make me hit you!"

"You're too chicken- OW! What the hell, Sarah?!"

"I told you I would hit you!"

"But did you have to punch my nose? It still hurts from when Natasha broke it- gosh, I think you re-broke it!"

"Good! You deserve it!"

Tony and Bruce could hear the two's argument and were rolling on the floor in the lab laughing so hard that Tony was curled into a ball with tears streaming from his eyes.

"What are you two laughing at?" Natasha asked after she heard the two laughing hysterically. Tony shakily pointed towards the vent and she nodded knowing the two were laughing at Sarah and Clint's conversation.

"What did I ever do to deserve a re-broken nose?!" Clint yelled- his voice muffled from covering his nose in his hand trying to stop the bleeding.

"You farted. In my face." Sarah's blunt answer had Natasha smiling. She loved the way that Sarah was so much like her in so many different ways except that she wasn't so talented in her fighting skills which they were working on.

"Damn it!" Clint's swear was close to the lab and not ten seconds later the vent came off and the two jumped out of the open vent. Clint was holding his nose and went to sit on a stool while Sarah had a proud smile on her face and went to stand beside Natasha. "Bruce…"

"I'm on it." The man in question was getting his supplies to check Clint's nose whom was glaring at Sarah and she was smiling in triumph. She finally injured the archer who was always too quick for her.

"Wanna go train?" Natasha asked the younger woman and the brunette nodded and they left the lab and ran into Steve on the way which made Sarah that in turn ran towards the gym with the blond following her. The red headed assassin smiled softly at the two and took off after them.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sarah POV**

"It's just a regular mission; I'll be back in a few weeks." Steve told me as he was finishing packing up his things for DC.

"Yeah, but you know how I feel about you going on missions like this." I meant the ridiculously long missions Fury has Natasha and Steve doing regularly so there is no one who I actually want to talk to besides Pepper at the tower. Thor's at Asguard so he's out of the question.

"Think of it this way, while I'm gone these next few weeks, you can get the company up and running here in New York then when I get back we can go celebrate." His hands were cupping my face as mine were coving his ridiculously large ones.

"That sounds like a deal. As long as you call at least every other day."

"I think I can manage that." He continued packing up his suit in his duffle bag along with some clothes.

"I just have a bad feeling about this one." He sighed before sitting next to me on his bed and taking my hands in his and turning me to face him.

"I'll come back. I know I will because I want that shirt back." I smiled softly at him as I looked down at the dark red t-shirt of his that I wore that swarmed me.

"Well then you have to come back to me." He smiled and playfully attacked me when he started tickling my sides which made me immediately go into a fetal position as I was laughing so hard my insides hurt.

Two hours later we were waiting on the quinjet at the private air-strip for SHIELD. I sat on the hood of my car that we drove here in while he was leaning against it with his arm around my shoulders and my head on his shoulder.

"You know in case if I don't come back-" He was cut off as a black jet came soaring onto the launch pad.

"There's your ride." I smiled softly while he grabbed his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder and grabbed his shield. As I was watching him walk towards the jet with our goodbyes said he suddenly stopped before dropping everything and running back towards me. I was about to ask him what was wrong before his lips were planted on mine, no warning just poof! There ya are!

"I couldn't leave without giving my girl a kiss now could I? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" I smiled and ruffled his hair before he swooped in to peck my lips.

"I think they're getting impatient." I was looking at the jet seeing as one of the workers was outside with his arms crossed.

"They can wait a few more minutes."

"Go you goofball!" I slapped his butt when he started walking away and smirked at him when he looked back at me with a playful expression.

"You're going to pay for that when I get back!" He got onto the quinjet and I watched as it took off before getting in my black ford 2015 mustang GT 5.0. This car is my baby.

"Jarvis, please get my brother on the phone." I said and the AI did exactly that.

"_Dearest sister of mine_, _is the Capsicle gone?" _

"I wish you wouldn't call him that and yes, he is gone on his mission." I stopped at a red light while watching people cross the road.

"_Are you going to get the New York part of the fashion company up and running this week?" _I heard the clattering of metal as he more than likely was making another suit.

"I think so." I pressed on the gas lightly when the light turned green and turned on the street to get towards the sky scraper that my designing company was in.

"_Good. It'll be good for you to get your mind off of Steve and his mission." _More metal against metal in the background. _"So I was thinking that just you and me can go and get some dinner tonight. We never have any sibling time! It'll be good bonding time!" _ I pulled into the underground garage for employees and parked in my designated spot.

"I didn't say I would say no." I switched the phone conversation to my blue-tooth after putting it in my ear and shutting off my car. I grabbed my purse with my million things in it then got out of the car and locking it.

"_Just for precaution. Hey, do you want someone to bring London by your office?" _

"If you would be so ever grateful," I nodded towards the doorman that held the door open for me and flashed my badge towards the people at the front desk. Like they didn't know who I am.

"_Okay, so when do you want me to drop her off. She's keeping me company now by lying on her bed and chewing a bone." _I rushed into the elevator and clicked the top floor button for my office.

"Anytime is good. I just need to file some paper work and that's about it. Even though I can have Connor do that." I made Conner my assistant because I actually trust him more than anyone at my company.

"_Okay, I'll be over in an hour to drop her off." _

"Alright, see you in an hour." The elevator stopped at my floor and I walked to the big glass double doors before opening them to see my glorious open office already equipped with a Stark laptop, a large mahogany desk with a chair that looked so comfy that I could just sink into it. There were also toys and a large bed for London as I had asked for them all above glorious marble floors. I already fell in love with the lighter grey walls with many art pieces on them and a glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

I walked behind my desk and leaned back into the ginormous black leather chair. I opened the laptop and logged into my account for the website and plugged my phone into the laptop and began loading all of the designs I had done at the tower before Conner came in with a large stack of paperwork.

"Here you are my dearest!" His chipper voice always made me smile even when I was in the worst of moods.

"Thank you, Conner, if you will just set them on the desk." He did as I asked and sat in one of the comfy chairs in front of the desk and putting his feet on my desk. I was so used to it I just rolled my eyes and went back to work.

"So, how's life with the Super Solider?" He asked while scrolling through his phone and I rolled my eyes again.

"I'm fine, he's fine- on a mission- but he should be fine and if he even comes back with a scratch on him he knows ill beat his ass once he gets back." Conner looked at me over his phone and smiled at me.

"There's the Sarah I remember!" I smiled and sat back in my chair that I just wanted to curl up in and go to sleep.

"How's Jacob?" I asked knowing of his boyfriend as he had brought him one time that we went out for drinks in Cali.

"He's great! You should have seen what he did to the house on our anniversary! He put rose petals and cookies all over the house like a maze which led to the back yard and he had set up this amazing dinner for us!" I smiled at his luckiness. He didn't have to worry about Jacob being almost killed every day when he was on a business trip. But this mission shouldn't worry me. He's Steve. He's nearly invincible.

We talked for a good hour catching up until Tony came into the office while struggling with the Husky that was pulling his onward. Conner gasped and bent to his knees to catch the dog as she jumped on him when my brother just let go of the leash and tackled my best friend while licking his face.

"How is that dog so strong?!" Tony was rubbing his shoulder while looking at London. I shrugged and leaned back in my chair once more. Tony just sat in the other chair that was in front of my desk and looked around before nodding in appreciation. We all talked for a while until my phone started vibrating and looked at the screen to see that it was a blocked number.

"Hello?" I gestured for Tony to start tracking the place of the call with my laptop and he was already on it.

"_Hello dearest Sare-bare." _ The familiar voice of my ex filled my ears as my eyes grew in horror.

"Brody."

"_Now, sweetie, is that the best way to address me, especially when I have your dearest boyfriend?" _My heart sunk when that last part was said.

"I swear, if you hurt him-"

"_You'll do what? Kill me?" _He laughed. "_You don't even know where I am!" _ I heard Steve in the background shouting.

"_Sarah! You know I can take care of myself! Don't come for me!" _My heart broke when I heard his voice- it sounded hoarse like he was just screaming his lungs out.

"Listen here you twisted son of a bitch- I'm coming for you and this time I'm killing you." My voice sounded deadly.

"_Why need when he is already dead?" _A gunshot was heard and then I screamed in agony. I shouldn't stoop to his level but I'm killing that bastard.

"I got it!" Tony yelled and I looked over his shoulder to see the location and my gaze hardened. The place Brody took me for our first date, the abandoned metal warehouse in Cali.

I hung up the phone and started walking towards the door with London on my heels to go towards the hidden closet with my suit in it. It looks just like Natasha's just with blue energy coursing through it. I quickly changed and put the mask on that covers my cheekbones and outside of my eyes and grabbed by bo staff that elongated to three feet long along with my two glocks that went on my thighs.

"You can't be seriously going after him!" I ignored them and went to the stair case.

"Well if you're going then I am, too!" Tony said as he ran to keep up with me. I stopped and looked him in the eyes.

"I started this, I need to finish it!" I said and walked towards the stairs to go up to the roof.

"Well how do you plan on getting to Cali to save him, huh?" I opened the door to the roof and saw my sleek black helicopter sitting there. "Oh."

"Are you coming or not?!" I yelled back to him as I got into the pilots seat and turned the switches to start the propellers. Tony quickly got into the co-pilot's seat and put the head set on. "We're picking Clint up on the way." 


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**SARAH POV**

We picked up Clint from the tower, and headed to Cali. Clint was asking all of these questions before I finally tilted the hellicopter a little bit and he screamed like a girl. That got him to put his seatbelt on and shut up.

"Are we almost there?" Clint asked a while later.

"Almost." I looked at the GPS on the dash-type-thingy and saw we were indeed almost there. About five minutes until I was to land. Then to beat some ass.

We landed two miles away from the sight. I started walking as quickly as possible. Tony was following me with his suitcase suit which he was going to put on soon. Clint brought up the rear of us three with his bow and eyes hard looking in the direction we were going. I stopped when we got to the hill that overlooked the abandoned building and stared down at it in hatred. I loved this building once but I'm going to remember this place as the place that I finally burried my past.

"I get Brody." I stated while Tony was putting on his suit. "You find Steve and Natasha." I told Clint. "Tony, your my backup. I want you to knock out-not kill as many of his henchmen you can. We can take them into questioning." I put the mask over my eyes and grabbed the BO staff before leaving the two and walking around. An arrow whizzed by my ear and I saw it sick itself on the doors before exploding and sending the five men that were at the gate flying and knocking them out. I nodded my thanks to Clint and walked right in with my guns up.

No one was there. Typical Brody. Idiots.

I heard grunting from one of the hallways and rushed that way to see all the ten other henchmen Brody had. Tony came and simply shot them all with repulsars and then shot the door open. Five others rushed at us and Tony shot them all quickly. There was a blue and black Steve that was hanging from his wrists from the ceeling and had blood running down his bare chest.

"Oh! My dearest Sare-Bare has come to the rescue Captain!" Brody said and hit him one more time right on a black spot on his stomach.

"Stop!" I cried. "Don't hit him again if you know what's beast for you." My voice turned cold and I grabbed my BO from it's place on my back beofre pressing the button to enlogigate it.

"You think I'm so scared of a little BO staff?" Brody taunted.

"Why you little-" Tony started advancing towards him beofre I put my arm in his way.

"This is my fight." I said and then my eyes turned hard as Brody came charging. I let him grab the BO and push me into the hallway that way I knew Steve wouldn't get hit. I headbutted the man that held my BO which caused him to let go and me to be able to hit him in the back which brought him to his knees in agony. He jumped back up and scrambled for a weapon which was a stick that we could fight with. "You know, those self-defense classes that you paid for really helped."

"Not well enough!" He yelled then smacked me in the stomach with the thich piece of wood which caused me to loose all the air in my lungs.

Finally while he was advancing on me I got up and ran towards him while grabbing the pipe when I jumped that was above his head to be able to fly and kick him in the stomach which knocke us both down. When I got up he couldn't, thanks to my kick to his ribs that more than likely cracked or broke a few. I advanced on him while dropping the BO staff on my way and unholstering one of my guns while I stood over him. I stepped on his side and he cried out in pain before I pointed my gun at his head.

"Any last words?"

"You'll re-" He was cut off because I shot him in the head, right through the forehead.

"No I won't." I heard movement to my left and saw Tony supporting Steve before I dropped the gun in my hands and rushed towards the taller blond. Tony let him go as I got to him and he wrapped his arms around my body as I wrapped mine around his waist. "You're okay."

"I'm okay." I heard him mumble into my hair as he kissed my head. I kissed his chest on one of his bruises to try and make it feel beter.

"I'll go get the chopper." We rarely heard Tony say beofre he shot off to go get the vehical of Transportation.

"I'm fine, Clint. He didn't do much to me." I heard the distinctive rough voice of Natasha and let go of Steve and walked over to the girl who has become like a sister to me and pushed Clint out of the way before embracing the older woman in my arms, thankful she was okay. "Besides, Steve looks a hell of a lot worse than me." She returned the hug to me and we just stood there for a minute. We were sisters, maybe not by blood but by love.

"Hush it, Romanoff." Steve said weakly and I smiled. We all heard the blades of the chopper before Tony had even touched it to the ground. Clint and I supported Steve as we walked out of the building as Natasha could walk by herself. Tony opened the door for us as we got outside and started walking towards the chopper. After a long day, I'm helping Steve into the Chopper and checking his wounds with Natasha helping and Clint co-pioliting the helicopter. After we did that and got all the ones that needed medical attention really bad the three of us in the back decided to sit back and have a nap. I leaned against Steve's shoulder as Natasha leaned on mine.

We didn't wake up until we got to the tower which was back in New York. Look's like I'll be taking the Chopper to work tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 12**

**Natahsa POV**

The sunset soothed my anger as I sat on the roof of the tower, not even 5 hours after we got out of Brody's prison. The bastard was working for HAVEN the whole damn time. I was angry at myself. I couldn't save myself or Steve and someone else had to come save me. I wasn't surprised when we landed at the compound and fifty HAVEN goonies decided to come out and shoot us with tranquilizers.

When I woke back up I realized that I was in a cell chained to the wall with metal Shackles. These guys were smart. But not smart enough. They removed all of my weapons so I was screwed.

"What are you doing up here?" I was knocked out of my day-dream like thing when Clint's voice reached my ears and he sat down next to me while handing me a beer.

"Just thinking." I shrugged and took a sip of the beer. He looked at me funny.

"Since when do you ever, 'Just think?'"

"Since today." He sighed heavily and dropped his head.

"You know, your missing the party." He looked back up at me and I shrugged.

"Don't feel like being near people right now." I looked back at the city as I took another sip of the beer.

**Sarah POV**

Steve laughed as Thor told another joke. Why he didn't go with us was beyond me but I finally got to meet Jane today. We had a nice conversation about science and astonomy before we set out to find our signifigant others. Steve saw me and immediatelly pulled me into his arms while he smiled at Thor and Jane as the man did the same.

"So, Lady Sarah, Steve told me that you went and saved him and Natasha today. Is that correct." Thor asked while leaning his side that Jane wasn't on into the bar.

"Yes it is. I was wondering where you are but we had it covered thankfully." I smiled at the man twice the size of me and felt Steve tighten his arm around my waist. We talked to the two for a while before I yawned and Steve was walking me up to my floor. "What was that about down there?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." He was avoiding the question.

"Yes you do. Why did you get so possesive?" I stopped him before we got to my door.

"I don't want to remember today. Just, can we go to sleep and not talk about it?" I reached up and brushed some hair from his face as it fell into his eyes.

"I don't want to either, but hell, Steve, how can I not? I killed someone today." He sighed and opened the door before picking me up and walking in. He sat down on the couch after we were almost attacked by London.

"That man you killed was going to kill you," I opened my mouth to object but he beat me to speak. "He was going to kill Nat, Tony, all of us if you didn't kill him. Someone had to." I looked down and tears started flowing from my eyes. I loved the man I killed at one point.

"I used to love him." Tears wouldn't stop flowing so finally Steve had enough of it and wiped them away before slowly kissing me. I guess he didn't know what to say after that.

Brody was working for HAVEN the whole time. The agency was a branch off of SHEILD before the leader went rouge. They kill innocent people. Explains why he was always gone for 'work.'

But none of that matters, I may have blood on my hands but it sure as hell isn't innocent.


End file.
